Shadow Inu Miko
by Night-Silver
Summary: When everyone thought that Kagome was just a normal human with miko powers, turns out that she's more than that. And what's this, she has caught the eye of Sesshomaru? What will this bring? Love maybe? ON HOLD! AM GOING TO REWRITE! BE REPOSTED SOON!
1. Prologue

_Night-Silver: Hey guys. This is my first story, and I really hope you all enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not only Inuyasha. The only things I own is this story and the two clans that me and my friends came up with. _

_Shadow Inu:_

_-The Shadow Inu Clan were not kindly looked upon, not even by the humans. It was said that the Shadow Clan were dark and evil. And for most that was true, but there were a few that were good._

_It is a known fact that the Eastern Lord's mate, a powerful Miko, was raped by a Shadow Inu. Now, the Miko was scared that her mate would cast her away because of this, but he didn't. Instead, he told his mate that he would raise the child, and claim it as his._

_So, nine months later a daughter was born to the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. They named her Kagome, and she was a Shadow Inu Miko._

_When she was only a year old, a war broke out among the Midnight Inu's and the Shadow Inu's. Because it was so dangerous Kagome was sent to a safe place. A note was sent with her explaining who she was, who her parent's were and what was going on._

_But what no one was expecting was Kagome being sent 500 years to the future through an old well…_


	2. Understandings and New Friends?

Night-Silver: Hey guys. Here's chapter one, and I'm working on chapter two right now. Please let me know what you think, and for those who reviewed, thank you again. Now, on with the story.

It has been about three years since Kagome first fell through the well and entered the Feudal Era. Three years since she first met Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala. She was so happy to have them as friends, excluding Inuyasha. He has hurt her so many times that she doesn't trust him anymore.

She slowly climbed out of the well and sighed. She looked toward Kaede's village and smiled as she thought about her friends. Sango was much like her sister, and Shippou was her adopted son. She had pretty much adopted him when they first met him.

As she began to head toward the village she lightly laughed when she heard a small voice yell her name. then the next thing she knew a small orange ball of fur flew into her awaiting arms.

"Kagome you're back!"

"Yes, Shippou, I'm back."

Sango and Miroku made their way towards the happy 'family'. They were glad that their friend was back, but they were a little worried about how Kagome would react when she saw the 'new' addition to the group.

"Lady Kagome, we are glad that you have returned safely." Miroku said.

"We're all glad, Kagome. But we're afraid we have some bad news." Sango paused. "We have a new 'addition' to the group."

Kagome sighed and asked, "Kikyo?"

Everyone nodded. Kagome sighed again before walking toward the village, Sango and Miroku following. The walk was silent and yet it was bearable. But it wasn't too long before they saw Kaede, waiting for them.

"Welcome back, child."

"Thank you, Kaede. Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

Kaede sighed before pointing toward her hut. Kagome nodded, put Shippou down and walked inside. The sight she was met with almost made her gag. Inuyasha had his tongue down Kikyo's throat. She coughed to try and get their attention.

"Kagome, what are you…" Inuyasha started.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm back." Kagome said, sweetly as she walked out of the hut.

When she stepped out she felt tiny arms wrap themselves around her leg. She looked down and smiled when she saw Rin. She knelt down and gave the small girl a hug.

"Hello Rin. How did you get here?"

"Sesshomaru brought Rin, so Rin could visit Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled before following Rin to where Sesshomaru was. Once they got there Kagome's heart fluttered. The sight before here was breath-taking. Sesshomaru looked regal and handsome, just standing there without a care in the world.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Forgive this lowly servant for letting the human brat run away." Jaken squawked as he came running.

Kagome got mad at what the ugly toad called Rin. Sesshomaru noticed this and made a mental note as he watched Kagome kick the toad as far as she could before making sure Rin was ok and not crying.

_So, she gets protective when Rin is being put down._

_**More like over any child.**_

_That seems to be true._

_**She'd make a wonderful mother.**_

_Yes, that she would. It has come to my attention that she has adopted that fox pup._

_**She would e perfect for Rin.**_

_Yes, she would. But that does not mean I'll lower myself to mate a human like my father._

_**But, she would be the perfect mate for us. She is not as weak as you think. She is a powerful priestess; one powerful then that dead clay bitch.**_

****Sesshomaru didn't reply just watched as Kagome helped Rin pick some near by flowers. Suddenly Sesshomaru growled and Kagome knew who was coming.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled as he let Kikyo off his back.

"Not that it's any of your business, Inuyasha, but Lord Sesshomaru has some business to deal with near by, so I offered to watch Rin. That way she wouldn't be running off too far, bugging Jaken and she'd have someone to play with." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smirked at the answer, and then toward his half-brother. Inuyasha was pissed and everyone knew it. Rin, who was dancing by Sesshomaru, stopped what she was doing.

"The hell you are, wench. I will not allow that brat into this group. Shippou is enough."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked forward to retrieve Rin. Once she was half-way there she felt a hand slam on her shoulder, making her stop.

"I said no bitch." Inuyasha yelled.

"And I said yes." Kagome said. "Oh and two things, you will watch your mouth infront of Rin. She is a child and should not have to deal with all your bad mouthing. And second, my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME."

Sesshomaru walked forward with Rin. Once Rin walked to Kagome, Sesshomaru spoke, "I am in your debt, Miko Kagome. I'm afraid I can't trust Jaken anymore."

"I assure you, Lord Sesshomaru, I won't let anything happen to her if I can stop it."

Sesshomaru nodded as he pulled a medallion from around his neck and handed it to her. Inuyasha, though, was not going to allow that to happen. He yanked her away, and pushed her behind him, but what really happened was Kagome being pushed into a bush full of thorns.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha went to go help Kagome. Rin ran to her side before looking at Sesshomaru with her puppy eyes. He sighed before nodding, knowing he couldn't say no. Rin jumped up and down while she giggled.

"Wench! What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Sit boy." Kagome said weakly.

Inuyasha crashed down face first to the ground. Kagome slowly began to try and stand up. She hissed in pain and felt like she was going to collapse, but she felt an arm wrap around her waist, preventing her from falling. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru; he was the one holding her, and she had to admit it felt nice.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded and helped her gain her balance. Rin stood by them and thought they would make a great couple, and great parents. Just then Sango, Miroku and Shippou can running to the clearing. Shippou was ready to run to his mother when he saw that Sesshomaru was holding her to him. He was ready to say something when he noticed that his mother was hurt, and that was why the Lord of the Western Lands was holding her.

"Mama!"

Shippou ran to her and carefully jumped into her arms. Kagome sighed as she hugged him to her, letting him know she was ok. Rin saw this and looked like she wanted to cry. Carefully and with Sesshomaru's help, Kagome knelt down and brought Rin into her arms as well.

Sesshomaru looked at them before looking at the group. "I'm taking the Miko and her pup with me to make sure that she heals safely away from my bastard of a half-brother."

Sango and Miroku smiled before bowing and saying their thanks. They knew that he was only doing this because of Rin. They also knew that it would be best for Kagome.

Sesshomaru gently picked Kagome up and began walking. Rin was following beside him, holding onto Kagome's hand. Shippou was still in her arms watching her sleep. Then he looked up at the Taiyoukai.

"You will make sure mama gets better?"

"Yes, pup. I will make sure that your mother heals completely and safely. She is like a mother to Rin, so I will treat her with the care and respect that she deserves. I may not like humans, but your mother is a different case. I believe that she is a youkai a very powerful one at that."

Shippou nodded and left it at that. He had the same suspicion ever since Kagome always waited until everyone else was asleep or gone before going to bed herself and then she was almost always the first one to be up with breakfast cooking. He looked at her and noticed it looked like she was having a dream.

_Kagome's Dream_

_Kagome was walking through a corridor trying to figure out where the music she was hearing was coming from. When she found it she found herself in a ballroom. There were lots of humans and youkai everywhere she looked. She stopped when she saw a youkai she knew; Sesshomaru. He looked so handsome._

'_Attention, the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands!'_

'_Everyone! We thank you for coming tonight. My mate and I would love to introduce you to our daughter and Princess of the Eastern Lands, the first Shadow Inu Miko, Kagome.'_

_Kagome gasped while everyone cheered. She looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was still very young, but he looked like he was interested in knowing more about this new princess._

'_Milord, how is it that your daughter is a Shadow Inu?'_

'_Because…' He looked at his mate and she nodded. 'My mate had been raped by a Shadow Inu.' The group growled and gave their regrets. 'My mate was so scared that I would throw her away, but I love her too much to have done that. So I told her that I would claim the child as mine, no matter the outcome. And I'm happy to say that I don't regret my decision.'_

_Kagome looked at the child and gasped again. It was her. She was a Shadow Inu Miko. She couldn't believe it. But it now it all made since. Her mother back home had been hinting to her that she was different and that close to her 18th birthday she would understand what she had been told._

NS- I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you think. And if you'd like you can give ideas or suggestions. I'm open to them. Later guys.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Findings and Feelings?

NS-I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I've taken to consideration a lot of what you have said. I will try to make the chapters a little longer, cause I know that they have been a little short, as well as trying to update sooner, but with school and work I'm a little busy. But anywho….on with the story!

When Kagome woke up she noticed she was somewhere she wasn't familiar with. The room she was in was big enough to hold Sesshomaru's true form and still have space to move around. The walls were a soft blue with a hint of lavender. The futon was covered with a light blue cover, and the bed clothes were a variety of blues. The fact that she was in a place she didn't know didn't make her scared, just a little surprised.

A knock at the door brought Kagome back to reality. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Sesshomaru. He walked towards her and nodded. "I see you're awake. I'll let the children stop by later to see you."

"I want to thank you again, Sesshomaru-sama. You don't know how much I am in your debt for getting me away from Inuyasha."

"I will allow you to stay as long as you want if you will teach Rin." Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "And you will train with me. I can sense that you've had some and I'd like to show Inuyasha that you're not a weak human."

"I accept. I want to make him pay for everything he's done to me. Make him really think about the choice he made."

Kagome could honestly admit that she didn't care for Inuyasha anymore. Over the past two months she had trained with her miko powers as well as learned how to use Katana's. She discovered that her feelings for Inuyasha were not really there. She had found herself noticing Sesshomaru more.

Sesshomaru nodded as he prepared to leave. Kagome slowly climbed out of bed and began making her way to where clothes had been set out for her. Sesshomaru turned to look at her once more and noticed that she was still a little weak, but she seemed to be doing fine.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is on the agenda for the day?"

"There is nothing on the agenda. You may visit and play with the children."

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

'You're welcome, Kagome."

With that he left the room and left a stunned Kagome. She couldn't believe that he called her by her name, and didn't say anything about the fact she forgot to add –sama to his name. Instead of just standing there like an idiot, Kagome shook her head, grabbed the clothes and asked one of the servants if they would show her to the hot springs.

Sesshomaru was heading toward his study when Shippou and Rin came running toward him. He sighed, knowing that they wanted to know about Kagome.

"The Miko Kagome is fine. She has just woken up and is bathing at this moment. I will send Kagome out to the gardens when she's finished. For now, go play with Jaken and Ah-Un."

The two children nodded and ran out to the gardens to tell Jaken that Sesshomaru said he had to play with them and watch over them. Sesshomaru smirked at the look on Jaken's face then continued on his way.

Once in the safety of his study Sesshomaru sat down and began his work. He suddenly stopped when he came across something that he hadn't seen since he was younger. It made him sigh with a heavy heart before he put his emotionless mask on and set aside the paper.

The paper was a document that told about the war against the Eastern Lands and the Shadow Inu's. When Sesshomaru had heard about the war he had been scared for the Princess' safety. Even though he didn't really know her he had felt like she was going to be in his life for a long time.

When he had read that the Lord and Lady had been killed he had feared for the Princess' life, but there had been no news about her. It seemed as if she had just disappeared from the face of the earth. No one knew what happened to her. No one knew whether she was died or still alive somewhere and that worried him to no end.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts and he growled. "Come in."

Kagome slowly opened the door and went inside. She was curious to know if Sesshomaru had any books on Shadow Inu's. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry to bother you but would you happen to have any books on Shadow Inu's?"

Sesshomaru looked surprised at that. He wasn't sure why, but it might have to do with the fact that he had been betrothed to the Eastern Princess. Who knows what the reason is, but he was surprised to say the least.

"Yes, I do. But before I give them to you, tell me why you want to know about them."

"I want to know because I had a dream. I was at the palace in the Eastern Lands and the Lord and Lady were announcing the birth of their daughter, the Princess."

Once again Sesshomaru was surprised, not that he showed it. He nodded his head before he stood up and made his way out of his study and towards the library, or at least that's what Kagome thought. She just followed close behind to make sure that she didn't get lost.

Kagome really wanted to know about the Shadow Inu's. She wanted to know more about who and what she was. She also wanted to see if there was a way to see what her true form looked like. Kagome was brought back to 'life' when Sesshomaru came to a sudden stop.

"Inside is my personal library. This is the only place where you will find the books you're looking for. If you have questions you may ask me. But I hope you will answer mine later. I'm curious about a few things."

Kagome nodded and bowed before making her way inside. She gasped at how big the library was. She couldn't believe the size. She was definitely going to have a hard time finding the books she needs. She sighed before going to work.

Jaken grumbled as he made his way to Sesshomaru's personal library. He had just been told that he was to answer to Kagome's every wish, as if she were the Lady of the House. He was furious and confused as to why his Lord would order him to obey a human. He sighed and vowed to do enough that his Lord wasn't suspicious about anything, but was not going to listen to the human more than he had to.

As he approached the door he noticed that Shippou and Rin were standing just outside of it. Apparently they knew where Kagome was and they wanted to be with her. The door opened and out walked Kagome with at least two books in her hand. She smiled down at Rin and Shippou and then began to head downstairs and toward the garden. Rin and Shippou ran up to walk with her leaving Jaken standing there like an idiot.

"Wait up, human!"

Kagome sighed. Her wonderful day was starting to die thanks to the toad. "What is it, Jaken?"

"I'm supposed to stay with you and get whatever you need."

Kagome could sense that Jaken did not like this and she was sure they were going to have fun. She nodded before watching as the children ran off to play. Kagome sat down on one of the benches and began to look at one of the books. She couldn't believe the information that she was going to find out.

'It says that Shadow Inu's was once a great clan, and related to the Midnight clan. Apparently the leaders of both clans were brothers. The leader of the Midnight Inu's was the Eastern Lord while the leader of the Shadow Inu's was the Minor Eastern Lord. The two brothers were the best of friends and always wanted to same peace for their people. But one day the Minor Eastern Lord came across a dark priest without knowing it and was slowly drawn to the dark powers he possessed.

'Suddenly all the Shadow Inu's were learning the dark magic. When the Eastern Lord found out he was furious and decided that he would have nothing to do with his brother or his clan. The Shadow Inu clans were exiled from the main Eastern Lands. That was when the small war began, leading to the Lady of the Eastern Lands being raped.'

Kagome gasped. She was a Shadow Inu and her 'father', a Midnight Inu was not biologically her father. She didn't know what to think, but she hoped to be able to meet her parents.

'_Kagome, you will meet your parent's after your eighteen birthday; which will be tonight. You will also transform into your youkai form.'_

Kagome smiled, before closing the book and putting it on the bench. Then she made her way to the children and began to play with them. She didn't know that Sesshomaru was watching them from the balcony of his study. He thought to himself about how motherly she acted toward those kids.

_She really does love those kids. I bet if Rin asked her she'd be her mother._

_**Of course she would. She would make the perfect mother to any child, and a perfect mate to any youkai. As long as no hanyou gets a hold of her.**_

_I realize that, but there's nothing I can do. If she wants to go back to him…_

_**You know that she doesn't. She thanked you for taking her away from your bastard of a half-brother.**_

_Doesn't mean anything; she could change her mind. It happens to a lot of females; they say one thing then change their minds later._

**_You know very well that she is not going to change her mind. She's happy here with you and the children. She's happier than she ever has been with Inuyasha. You know that very well._**

_Fine, have it your way. But I'm not going to do anything with her._

But as he said that he knew he was slowly starting to grow respect toward the Miko. She was a great help with Rin, and that made things easier for him and he didn't have to worry about Jaken purposely ignoring her. Maybe he would think of a proposition for the miko that they will both agree on.

He went back in his study just as Kagome looked up. She sighed as she thought that she might have been imagining things. She couldn't believe that she thought for one minute Sesshomaru was watching them, but she just couldn't shake that feeling. She shook her head and went back to playing with Shippou and Rin.

With Inuyasha and gang

Inuyasha was upset that Kagome left with his brother, and yet he couldn't believe that she never said anything negative about the fact that he had chosen Kikyo. He was totally confused about this whole thing.

"Inuyasha, when are we going to go look for Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, now pipe down. I'm trying to think." Inuyasha answered, angrily.

Miroku looked at Sango and shook his head. They were confused why Inuyasha hadn't gone to Kagome's rescue yet like he always had. But then they thought it might have something to do with Kikyo being with them now. They just couldn't believe that he had chosen a dead clay pot over a living breathing being like Kagome. All they could do right now was sit and wait and hope that their friend was safe and sound.


	4. Transformations and Memories

N.S. Hey guys! Sorry that it's been awhile since I last undated. I've had some major tests the last few weeks and another coming up. But I've already started on Chapter Four so I hope you enjoy! Here's chapter three!

Moon-Shadow – Night-Silver does not own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. And we hope you enjoy the story! Oh, and don't forget to review!

Kagome smiled as she thought about the day. She was so glad to find out about what she was. She was still slightly confused about the way people would react to her. But for now she wasn't going to worry about it.

She walked toward her room to call it a night. Then children were tucked in their beds glad they had a mother. Kagome laughed a little remembering how cute Rin looked before asking for a mother. So, now, Kagome had a son and a daughter.

Just as she was about to lay down a surge of power swept through her body causing her to fall on the floor. She cried out in pain, trying to control this power. Suddenly the doors to her room were thrown open and Sesshomaru came running in.

He was about to yell t her when he noticed the state she was in. as he went to her he heard small footsteps and knew instantly they belonged to Shippou and Rin. He called for a servant to make sure the children were taken back to their rooms.

Another scream from Kagome brought Sesshomaru back to the matter at hand. He noticed that Kagome's scent was changing to one he barely remembered of sweet Sakura Blossoms. Suddenly his eyes widened. That was the same scent as the Princess of the Eastern Lands.

_That can't be! She was said to be dead._

_**You know as well as me that you never believed that for one instance.**_

_Doesn't mean anything._

_**Yes it does! Look!**_

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome suddenly changed. Her black hair grew to her waist and added blue and red highlights, her nails grew to claws, red stripes appeared on her cheeks and wrists, fangs were visible when her mouth was opened, a long beautiful black, blue and red tail appeared, and a red nine point star was now clearly visible on her forehead, along with a blue tear drop in the center, clarifying she had miko powers.

Sesshomaru could not believe that this human was a Shadow Inu Miko, and Princess of the Eastern Lands as well. Suddenly Sesshomaru was thrown into a place within his mind, a memory.

' "_What's wrong, son?" The Western Lord asked his son._

"_For some reason I'm getting the feeling like something bad is going to happen to her." Young Sesshomaru answered as he kept his gaze on Kagome._

"_Sesshomaru, will you do me a favor? Will you watch and protect my daughter?" The Lady of the House asked._

_Young Sesshomaru nodded. He would protect Kagome with his life unless something happened to prevent that.'_

"_Lord Sesshomaru, I want you to make sure that no harm comes to Princess Kagome. She is the only one who can defeat Naraku."_

Sesshomaru growled. He had wanted to be the one that defeated the half-breed. But he could understand that; Kagome had been the only one who has really wounded him.

"_Lord Sesshomaru, please promise to take care of my grand-daughter. And know that she is not Kikyo's reincarnation, but her incarnation."_

Sesshomaru nodded. He remembered this question about protecting Kagome. He swore then that he would protect her with his life, and he'll swear now to do the same. He looked at Kagome with softer eyes before walking over, picking her up and holding her through the last of her transformation.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, weakly.

"Hai."

Kagome smiled, knowing she was safe. She slowly began to lose consciousness as the surge of power slowly died down. Sesshomaur checked to make sure her vitals were even, before placing her in bed and watching her. Once he was satisfied with her safety he went back to his rooms and fell asleep.

With Inuyasha and gang (next morning)

"Slow down, Inuyasha. I think you have forgotten something…or someone." Miroku said, the last part in a whisper.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, and looked around. He was slightly confused then he realized that Kikyo was missed.

"Wait here!"

With that Inuyasha dashed off the way they came in search of his missing 'mate'. Sango and Miroku shook their heads before beginning to set up camp. Kilala growled before going toward the forest to gather wood, while Miroku went to get some water and Sango looked for some ramen in Kagome's bag.

Inuyasha raced through villages and surrounding forests looking for Kikyo who mysteriously disappeared. He couldn't believe that he had left without Kikyo being with him. If Naraku or one of his 'children' had her he would kill them.

'_Just like you did when Kagome was hurt? Like when you're brother said he was taking her with him?'_

_Shut up. I wouldn't have been able to do anything without taking a chance on hurting Kagome again._

'_So you choose Kikyo over Kagome, the only woman who hasn't tried to kill you. She's been by your side for three years to gather the jewel shards'_

Inuyasha stopped where he was. His 'conscious' was right. Kagome had been with him for the last three years and had put up with him sneaking around. He never even let her know that he was thankful. He just argued with her all the time.

With Sesshomaru (in Kagome's room)

The sun came streaming in and fell upon Kagome's sleeping form, making her look like an angel. At least according to Sesshomaru at that moment. He could no longer deny that she was finding a way into his heart. A part of him was disgusted with it, and yet, he was also impressed that she was able to slowly melt his heart of ice. No one had been able to touch him like she was.

_**So what do we do now?**_

_I don't know. But I promised to protect her and that's what I'm going to do._

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as his beast retreated for the time being, then he looked at Kagome again. She really did look like an angel. An angel who had been hurt more than someone should be. An angel who was hurt by the one they loved.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, slowly waking up.

"Hai, Kagome. I'm here. You're safe."

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You're welcome, Kagome-sama."

Kagome looked shocked and confused at that. Sesshomaru noticed and was about to say something when Shippou and Rin came running in. they ran to her bed and hugged her before noticing she looked different.

As they started to ask questions Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he walked toward the door. He turned to look at her; the look in his eyes said that would talk later; then he walked out and closed the door leaving Kagome to answer all of Shippou's and Rin's questions about her sudden 'new' look.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry guys. But I'm afraid that I have to put my story on hold for a while. My school work is starting to get really heavy and I just don't have time for my school work, this story and my jobs. I'm really sorry, but hopefully in a few weeks or a month I'll be able to update. Again I'm really sorry.


End file.
